


after this life, i'll find you in the next

by thedesert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesert/pseuds/thedesert
Summary: There is no sun. Not today. Not at Lily Evans’ funeral.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	after this life, i'll find you in the next

Narcissa Malfoy stands at the very edge of the road next to a weeping willow, her umbrella extended, her boots planted firmly into the muddy earth. Her sunglasses are splotched with a mixture of tears and rain. 

There is no sun. Not today. Not at Lily Evans’ funeral.

_Potter,_ her brain whispers. _Lily Potter._ Narcissa’s jaw tightens, her throat closes up. She breathes in the scent of dirt, of mourning, of a life cut short.

She had arrived late in the evening, after everyone had cleared out. She had arrived and then stayed frozen in place. She could not dare to move any closer. If she squints, she can make out two headstones, two fresh mounds of upturned dirt. She breathes in shakily, her fingers closing tightly on the stem of her umbrella.

A step forward. Another. She pushes the canopy of leaves out of her way. 

All too soon and Narcissa is standing in front of the graves. The hem of her dress is soaked with rainwater and caked in mud. “Oh,” she gasps and falls to her knees. An ugly, inhuman scream wrestles its way out of her throat. She wraps her arms around Lily Evans’ headstone, holds it tightly.

A chill creeps up her spine. She craves the warmth of her embrace, her thin body wrapped around Narcissa’s. The feel of her fingers in Lily’s curls, the sight of the blush on her cheeks. Never again will she feel her gentle kiss or hear her obnoxious laugh.

Narcissa sits and sobs for hours, talking and reliving and hurting. Her chest is heavy, weighted down with memories. They never talked about forever, knowing that they were not destined for each other, but it hurts all the same.

She can remember Lily in the mornings, in the palest pink light of dawn, with her red hair fanned all around, her face squished against the feather down pillow. She can see her wrapped in a towel, book in hand as she brushes her hair.

Narcissa stays until well after midnight, her bones frozen, her heart shattered. She smooths her hand over the engraved writing. She clenches her hand into a fist and grits her teeth. _No more,_ she swears - promises - to Lily. _I_ will _make this up to you._

She rises, brushes off her dress although it is stained beyond a simple dusting, and retrieves her umbrella. She kisses her fingertips and presses them to the headstone. Then she Apparates away.


End file.
